


Julian Barratt Natal Chart

by blackmountainbones



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/pseuds/blackmountainbones





	Julian Barratt Natal Chart

**Ascendant in Scorpio:** The Ascendant rules a native’s public persona and appearance. Ascendant in Scorpio natives are  _ intense _ . People either love Julian or hate him--they are rarely indifferent to him. He has a very strong personal presence and a strong sex appeal. Appearance-wise, Ascendant in Scorpio natives tend to have small, dark, deep-set eyes, high cheekbones, and a strong brow. 

Julian is intensely private, protective of his privacy almost to the point of paranoia. This may also manifest as being protective of his personal space (hence all those “don’t touch me!” jokes). While he values his own privacy, he has a knack for seeing below the surface of others, honing in beneath their their appearance and words to identify who they really are and what they’re  _ really _ saying. He does not have time or patience for people who are shallow, casual, or just fucking around, especially in regards to a romantic partner. Some people find his ability to see beneath the surface endearing; others are intimidated by it.

As Scorpio is the most sexual of the signs, Julian’s sexual presence is quite strong. He has a very strong libido (this is emphasized by his Venus in Taurus), and “just sex” is not enough for him. He may have a rich fantasy life, or kinks that involve pain, domination, and other types of power-play. Emphasizing this part of his personality is Mars. Mars is the traditional ruler of Scorpio, and Julian’s Mars is in Taurus, the most sensual of the signs. Julian is very pleasure-seeking, but must be careful not to overindulge his appetites (Sexual and otherwise). He is incredibly strong-willed and not easily discouraged when things get in between him and his goals--he is determined to persevere. However, he may find it difficult to let go of things, people, and projects. In relationships, he can be very possessive and find it difficult to let go of a friend or lover, even if the relationship is unhealthy. 

**Ruler of Ascendant (Pluto) in 11th House:** The 11th house rules peer groups. Thus, Julian’s public persona is defined by his friendships and relationships with his peers. His public persona is something of a mishmash of his friends’ behaviors and personalities. He is very good at social mimicry, and can blend in easily in a crowd.

This a very creative placement, BUT Julian’s creativity is best fulfilled when he is working with others rather than on his own. This is an excellent placement for success with collaborative projects. Julian can be somewhat gruff and uncomfortably intense in social situations, but when he opens up enough to share his interests and creative talents with others, he is easier to like.

**Neptune in Scorpio in the 1st house** : People with this placement have very unique eyes. Their eyes are one of the first things you notice about them: they are otherworldly, piercing, magnetic. His eyes hold many secrets, and it is nearly impossible to tell when Julian is lying or being dishonest by looking him in the eye. It may be difficult for natives with this placement to make eye contact. When they do, you may feel that he isn’t looking  _ at _ you, he’s looking  _ through _ you. 

He is very sensitive to his environment. He may have some latent psychic abilities; if not, then he is able to pick up on energies very easily. He does this subconsciously, and may not even be aware he is doing so; this can be very confusing for him. His moods are influenced by the energy in his environment, and he may experience mood swings and random bouts of depression as a result.   


This is an excellent Neptune placement for actors. With Neptune in the 1st house, the native is perceived by others to be almost a “blank slate” for their projections. It is easy for Julian to slip into another persona, and he often will change his behavior based on what he thinks others expect from him. This may cause Julian to experience some confusion about his identity and who he really is. 

 

**2nd House in Sagittarius:** The 2nd house rules material wealth. This placement indicates that Julian makes a lot of money, but he doesn’t hoard it. He can be something of a spendthrift, making big and/or expensive purchases and investments on impulse. He likes giving expensive gifts. 

He is very generous with his money, and will give it to a friend in need without expecting to be paid back. He may donate a lot of money to charity, especially to a charity related to higher education or associated with a spiritual organization. He spends money on travel in foreign countries.

**2nd house ruler (Jupiter) in 10th house:** This indicates that Julian makes his money as a public figure. Julian has a strong need for material comfort and financial security. This need motivates him to build a lucrative career. He invests money in his reputation.

 

**3rd house in Capricorn:** The 3rd house rules communication, early education, siblings, and short trips. Julian may have begun speaking later than most children. Perhaps he was something of an intellectual late-bloomer. He may have struggled in school as a young child, though he was able to move past this phase through hard work and perseverance. 

Julian does not believe in wasting words and has little patience for small talk. He is slow to speak, often waiting to hear what others have to say before contributing to a conversation. Some people think he is cold or difficult to talk to, but he simply doesn’t bother talking unless he thinks he will have something important to add to the conversation.   


Relationships with siblings may be somewhat cold and unemotional. There may be some childhood trauma contributing to the situation. One or more siblings may have chronic issues, whether those issues are related to health, money, or are psychological  in nature. Julian may need to maintain strong boundaries with his sibling(s) as a result of these issues.

Travel-wise, his placement suggests that he may run into problems during short trips. 

**3rd house ruler (Saturn) in 7th house:** Communication is very important to Julian’s signficant partnerships, both personal and business. He prefers partners who are his intellectual equals, partners with whom he can share information about his day-to-day life. He may like taking short trips, such as little romantic getaways over a weekend, with his partner.

He may have some emotional baggage related to the issues he has in his relationship with his sibling(s) that causes recurring issues in his other partnerships. Conversely, his sibling(s) may be the reason he and his partner argue.

 

**4th house in Aquarius:** The 4th house rules the childhood home and hearth. It is also associated with the mother. 

Julian had a very progressive upbringing. His parents were probably not the traditional type; his mother, in particular, may have been an independent thinker who encouraged her children to be free thinkers. He was taught to be non-judgemental and openminded, encouraged to think for himsefl from a young age. He is fiercely independent and values personal freedom, and his home and family life must accommodate his need for independence. 

This placement indicates some kind of instability in the childhood home, such as sudden or frequent moves, or people coming in and out of the family and/or home. As a result, Julian learned that change was one of life’s constants, and is paradoxically quite comfortable when things get unpredictable. He is fiercely at home in the Crunch.

**4th house ruler (Uranus) in the 11th house:** Julian’s mother and his family traditions influences his attitude toward friendship. Friends become a sort of chosen family for him. He treats his family like friends and his friends like family.  He befriends people who are progressive, like his mother. 

This placement has creative connotations. His peers are his audience, his fans, and admirers, and  from a young age, Julian received emotional validation for his creative performances. In some ways, he truly needs an audience for his work, and he will frequently bounce ideas off his friends in a casual way to get the validation he needs.

 

**5th house in Pisces:** This placement indicates an affinity for music and musical talent. Grief, sadness, and loneliness are the major themes of his creative work; through music and other creative outlets, these uncomfortable feelings are processed and transformed into works of art. 

While Julian is generally a person who believes in the tangible, physical world due to the concentration of planets in Taurus in his chart, he is very sensitive to the Other Side. Because he is so rational, however, he is unable to process the information he receives from his subconscious. This causes him a certain amount of stress. With Pisces on the 5th, he is able to process this information via creative expression. This is an important outlet for him; if he does not have the chance to create for a while, he will experience moodiness and depression.

**5th house ruler (Neptune) in 1st house:** People notice Julian’s artistic talent right away! His music and other creative projects shape his public persona. This placement emphasizes the effects of Neptune in the 1st.

**Chiron in Aries, 5th house:** Chiron an asteroid which represents our deepest trauma. This trauma is not something that will heal. However, we can soothe the pain of our Chirotic wounds by helping others deal with traumas like ours.

Chiron in Aries is essentially a wound of the ego. Julian does not have a very strong sense of who, or what, he is. He is not naturally confident and often plagued by crippling self-doubt and self-hatred. Since his Chiron is placed in the 5th house, he has difficulty trusting his creative instincts, and thinks a lot of his work is shit (which might explain why he’s said he cannot watch himself easily). 

Paradoxically, Julian has a gift for helping others make their creative dreams a reality. Since he has so much experience knowing what it is like to feel worthless and like everything you make is crap, he’s very good at building up other creative types. His Chiron quintiles his Jupiter and sextiles his Mars, which signifies that he may have a gift for mentoring other aspiring creatives, or could settle into a producer role later in his career. However, a tight sesquiquadrate (stressful angle) with his Midheaven (career) suggests that he may be a bit too proud to take a more behind-the-scenes role. He may be jealous when his collaborators and mentees achieve the career success that Julian feels he is owed. He must learn to be more gracious for the opportunities he has to work with others, and be thankful for the chance to work with other talented and successful people rather than wanting to hoard that success for himself. 

 

**6th house in Aries:** Julian is a very busy man! He accomplishes a lot on a daily basis. He is not the type to be comfortable doing nothing, and he probably has several projects in the works at any given time. This is great placement for an executive or someone who works for themselves, as he has no trouble motivating himself to get work done. However, he may have difficulty learning to relax. He is something of a control freak when it comes to his work: he has trouble delegating and may take on more work than he can handle. It is important for him to learn what his limits are, to not take on too much responsibility on the job, and to trust his coworkers to do their part so he can relax. 

**6th house ruler (Mars) in the 7th house:** Julian prefers to work with people with whom he already has a significant relationship. This placement is particularly good for someone who works with their spouse or significant other. He tends to date his coworkers, or create lasting business partnerships with them. He works hard on his relationships, sometimes to the point that his relationships feel like work.

He may experience recurring arguments about daily routines with his partners, both personal and profession. This often manifest as domestic squabbles about household chores, nutrition, and  other routines, or, in his professional relationships, about work schedules and division of tasks. 

He would benefit from having pets in the home. His romantic partner, in particular, may love small animals and have lots of pets. Pets help him to relax, let go of his anger, and help calm him when he is upset. Julian has a particularly strong temper, and is prone to taking his frustrations out on the people closest to him. Pets can soothe him when he’s upset, and prevent him from lashing out at his loved ones.

**Saturn in Aries, 6th house:** Julian tends to dive head-first into problems, especially concerning work, without really taking the time to assess the situation or think about the consequences. Since Saturn symbolizes the father in the chart, Julian’s dad likely embodies Arien traits. His father was probably very principled and passionate about his beliefs. He did not back down in a fight, especially when he was fighting for what he believed to be right. Julian’s concept of masculinity is therefore informed by a man’s willingness to fight.

This placement also suggests chronic health problems. Considering that he has Capricorn on the cusp of the 3rd, which rules the lungs, and Aries rules the head, these chronic health problems may be related to the nose, nasal passages and lungs. His smoking habit doesn’t help these predispositions, either. 

**Venus in Taurus, 6th house:** Venus is the natural ruler of Taurus! This is a very positive placement for Venus, allowing Julian’s inner beauty, artistic ability, and charm to shine. He is attracted to people with a strong Venusian or Libra influence in their charts. (While I am not familiar enough with Julia Davis and her work to analyze her chart, I CAN say that Noel Fielding has a very strong Libra/Venus influence in his chart, which was definitely part of the reason that they had such strong chemistry in their double act.)

Julian likes beautiful things and beautiful people. He is an avid appreciator of the arts, perhaps a collector. He likes to spend money on beautiful objects to decorate his house, and may be a bit materialistic. He is rather possessive of his loved ones, wanting them all to himself. At the same time, he spoils those close to him, with lots of gifts and affection. While he is not the most physically affectionate man, once he’s close with someone, he will shower them with hugs, kisses, and loving touch. His love languages are probably gifts and touch.

When Venus is in the 6th house, little pleasures are a daily indulgence. Julian likely enjoys rich food, fine drink, and the finer things in life. He wants a partner with whom he can share both the finer things in life as well the day-to-day work and responsibilities, and would likely not be very happy with a long-distance relationship. He is generally well-liked by his coworkers, and may start romantic or business relationships with his coworkers.

This placement is also very benefic for someone working in the arts. The arts are part of his daily habits and work routines. With this placement, work often feels like pleasure. 

**Venus trine Jupiter 10th house:** This is a very benefic placement for someone working in the arts, and is especially associated with musical ability. Julian has an innate sense of pitch, tone, and rhythm, and likely has quite a wide vocal range. He is fair, adventurous, and popular with his peers.

**Venus biquintile Uranus, 11th house:** Julian’s creative expression is offbeat, surreal, and boundary-pushing. He is very creatively experimental, and while some of his projects may fail, when they work, they are straight-up genius. Again, his best, most innovative creative work is the result of collaboration with other unusual, even strange, people. 

This placement also suggests that Julian finds androgynous people attractive, as Uranus doesn’t give a fuck about gender norms. To him, weird is beautiful, whether in regards to people, art, etc. 

**Venus opposition Neptune, 1st house:** In love, Julian has a hard time seeing his partner for who they truly are. He tends to project his  _ idea _ of his partner onto said partner, rather than being able to see them clearly for who they really are. Loved ones and business partners may have hidden motives that leave Julian vulnerable to being manipulated. This is another placement that suggests that he may find himself involved with people who are psychic vampires and sap his energy and strength for their own purposes.

**Venus Opposition Ascendant:** In love, Julian is very self-sacrificing. He craves approval from his loved ones, especially in regards to his work. He prefers to spend one-on-one time with the important people in his life to hanging out in groups. For better or worse, his partnerships affect how others perceive him. The phrase “the company you keep” comes to mind here. He is sociable and popular, despite his best efforts to stay in the background. 

 

**7th house (Descendant) in Taurus:** The 7th house is especially active in Julian’s chart. While the 7th house in general represents partnerships of all types, the Descendant, or 7th house cusp, relates to the partner specifically. Julian is attracted to people who embody Taurusian qualities. He likes beautiful people who appreciate beautiful things. He wants a romantic partner who is calm, stable, and nurturing, someone who embodies the Divine Feminine, regardless of their gender.

**Sun in Taurus, 7th house:** As a Taurus, Julian has a lot of physical strength. Taureans also tend to be large-framed and big-boned. He gains weight easily, partly because he enjoys fine food and drink. He appreciates beautiful people and beautiful things, and takes a lot of pride in his home. He is very nurturing, not just to his children, but his romantic partners and friends. Taurus is a fixed sign, and thus, Julian can be very stubborn. When he makes up his mind, his mind stays made.  


When the Sun, the planet of the Self, is located in the 7th house of relationships, it means that the native’s self-image is informed by his personal relationships. Julian may have a hard time maintaining his identity in his relationships. He is prone to codependency, and may feel incomplete without a romantic partner. Sometimes, natives with this placement can go so far in their need to please their partners that they effectively become someone else, changing themselves into the person they think their partner wants or needs them to be. He prefers dominant partners, and Julian is likely to be the more passive partner in his relationships, prioritizing his partner’s needs and feelings above his own. 

Professionally, Sun in the 7th house indicates healthy business relationships. He is much more successful in business when he’s working with someone, rather than on his own. He is fair and circumspect in his business dealings with others. If he experiences legal issues, he will more often than not come out on top. 

Interestingly, Julian’s sun is almost completely unaspected by other planets. He does have some wide aspects to Pluto, the Ascendant, and the Midheaven, but the orbs are so large that they are minimally influential. As such, Julian’s ego nature is does not really connect to the other parts of his personality. He does not have a strong sense of self and may feel out-of-step with the rest of the world, restless, always feeling like he does not belong even when he is surrounded by loved ones. His ego nature is very strong, and he needs a lot positive reinforcement from others. 

**Mercury in Taurus, 7th house:** Mercury in Taurus natives learn by doing rather than through theories and theoretical discussions. Julian processes information best via his senses: sight, taste, touch, smell, hearing. That is not to say he lacks the capacity for abstract thought, but he learns best when he can personally interact with the material on a physical level. It may take him a while to learn new skills, but once he learns something, he will learn it thoroughly. He is slow-to-start new projects and perhaps prone to procrastination. Information is organized into categories of useful and not-useful, the not-useful discarded immediately. He can weigh the pros and cons of a situation easily with this approach, and once he makes up his mind about something, he sticks with his decisions.

Julian’s speech is measured and precise. As Taurus is ruled by Venus, Mercury Taurus natives may have especially pleasant voices or a poetic style of speaking. However, he will not use an excess of words to say what he has to say, and this gives his speech a certain authoritative quality. He is a very excellent negotiator and can find common ground with people who have very different beliefs or ideas. 

Mercury in the 7th has an effect on Julian’s personal and professional partnerships. His partnerships are oriented towards sharing and discussing information. He is attracted to androgynous people (Mercury, like Uranus, is an androgynous planet), to people who are younger than he is or otherwise with a youthful spirit. Communication and intellectual compatibility is just as important to him as sexual chemistry. 

Many natives with this placement will have 2 marriages or significant partnerships in their lifetimes, or else find themselves in a situation where they have to choose between two partners. Rather than following his heart in the situation, Julian will use logic to decide which partner to choose.

**Mercury conjunct Mars, 7th house:** Julian has a lot of intellectual energy. He is curious and pursues knowledge simply for the sake of knowledge. He tends to get overly focused on the details, and can easily lose sight of the big picture. This aspect gives his speech a certain aggressive edge. This can cause arguments and aggressive communication in his personal relationships. It may also cause abrupt endings to his relationships or his professional contracts abruptly canceled.   


**Mercury square Jupiter, 10th house:** Julian is very smart, so smart that he is somewhat intellectually lazy. Many natives with this placement fail to complete their higher education; they start strong but lose interest when it becomes clear that they will have to try at it. In addition, he has a gift for winning over his enemies.

**Mercury opposition Neptune, 1st house:** While this placement gives the native a very strong sense of imagination, they do not alway use said imagination in a positive way. When Neptune contacts planets with a harsh angle like a square, it obscures that planet’s energy and can bring out the shadow side of the planet.

Julian has trouble telling the truth. While he may not lie outright, he tells a lot of half-truths and lies by omission. He does not lie to manipulate, but rather to hide. Lying is a way that Julian shapes his public persona in a way that will protect his inner self from being seen, not only by the public at large, but also his loved ones.   


**Mercury trine Pluto, 11th house:** Julian has a deep and inquisitive intellect. He can concentrate deeply for a long period of time without being distracted by noise in the environment. He prefers having a few close friends to having many acquaintances. 

This placement emphasizes the authoritative nature of Julian’s speech. He has an affinity for dark humor, satire, and humor that comments on the darker side of human nature. He also has an innate understanding of the dark side of human nature, including astrology, horror, mysteries, and the occult. 

**Mercury square Midheaven in Leo:** From a very young age, Julian fantasized about his career. He has a quick mind and many intellectual interests, and every tine he picked up another hobby, his career aspirations changed. This placement indicates that Julian will have many different careers in his life, but his most successful projects are the ones that he sticks with long-term.

For better or worse, the way Julian communicates will influence his career and social standing. He must be careful not to last out verbally at others when his pride is injured, as this will negatively affect his reputation and his career opportunities. 

**Mars in Taurus, 7th house:** Men with this placement have a very high sex drive and feel a lot of desire for their sexual partners. They can have incredible sexual stamina, and they’re not so anxious to get to the main act; they really love foreplay and all manner of sensual, not just sexual, pleasures. However, since Taurus is such a traditional sign, Julian may feel some degree of shame about his desires, especially the kinkier or more taboo ones. He respects his partner so much that he feels that sharing the darker side of pleasure could somehow “taint” them. Some men with this placement seek outside partners with whom they can explore the darker side of their sexuality.

As Mars is the planet that rules our temper, this placement can indicate frequent arguments with significant partners, both personal and professional. Julian is not quick to anger, but when he does, he explodes with it, and he does not let go of his anger easily. He holds grudges, perhaps to the point of his own detriment. This very behavior likely affects Julian’s career prospects and cause him to lose some professional opportunities, either because of arguments with his higher-ups and collaborators, or else because he cannot forgive a potential business partner’s past transgressions

**Mars square Jupiter, 10th house:** This is another placement that indicates Julian’s temper and lack of forgiveness frequently gets in the way of his career. This placement gives Julian a lot of physical and emotional energy, and he requires a physical and/or creative outlet to avoid letting the energy explode and cause problems with his temper.

**Mars trine Uranus, 11th house:** Julian has a lot of energy and a strong drive to succeed, but it’s very inconsistent. After completing a project, he requires a lot of time to recharge. Collaboration and working with others will allow him to see projects through even when he becomes exhausted. This placement indicates a strong need for creative risk-taking. Julian must be willing to push boundaries and “get weird with it” in order to succeed. He likes working with other weirdos, and it’s easy for him to convince others to join him in his exploits.

Since Mars rules sex drive, this placement suggests that Julian is very sexually experimental. He prefers partners who are similarly open-minded, and he may have open relationships in order to explore his sexuality to the fullest.

**Mars opposition Neptune, 1st house:** This placement indicates that Julian has a lot of creative energy. Unfortunately, this energy is hard for him to focus, and he may experience emotional frustration when his projects do not come to fruition. He has a lot of energy for starting new projects, but has difficulty completing them due to his insecurities about his creative abilities. 

He is wide open to the other side, but unable to consciously control this ability. Thus, he may find himself in the company of individuals who are psychic vampires, who feed on his talents and emotions, sapping him dry. He needs to maintain strong boundaries with the people who want too much from him. This placement also suggests that he may use drugs or sex in order to find out who he really is, which isn’t a good idea as he can easily become addicted.

**Mars trine Pluto, 10th house:** This placement emphasizes Julian’s intensity. He is incredibly strong-willed and determined to succeed, and has very strong ego. He does not give up on things easily, whether in regards to professional projects, personal relationships, or romance. Julian doesn’t want to just do something--he wants his work to change the world.

 

**8th house in Gemini:** The 8th house rules shared resources. Julian’s shared resources are communication related. This may indicate literal communication devices, but considering that his career is in media (aka communications), I believe that this placement manifests through the shows in which Julian has acted and/or produced. Writing, too, is a shared resource, and he does most of his writing with others rather than by himself. Other people share their resources to bring Julian’s writing to life. 

The 8th house also rules sexuality. Those with Gemini on the cusp of the 8th enjoy dirty talk and oral sex, and since Gemini rules the hands, they may have a bit of a hand kink and rather enjoy manual stimulation during sex. He is equally turned on by intellect as a he is by an attractive face or body. Julian dislikes monotony in sex, and he prefers a partner who is very sexually changeable--or enjoys having sex with multiple partners. It also seems worth mentioning that people with Gemini on the 8th house tend to be bisexual, and it’s not unusual for a Gemini 8th house native to be in love with two people at the same time.

The 8th house rules death. This placement can indicate dying of issues related to the lungs, mouth, or arms.

**8th house ruler in the 7th house:** Julian is not one for casual sex. His sexual partners are viewed as potential long-term partners. He has a very intense attitude towards relationships and his need for intense emotional experiences will affect his intimate partnerships and his sex life for better or worse. This placement suggests that sexual problems may arise in a long-term relationship.

 

**9th house in Cancer:** The 9th house rules higher education, spirituality, and foreign travel. Although Julian’s mother may not have been the most traditional mother, his spiritual nature is directly influenced by his childhood upbringing and religious traditions. Julian studied American studies in university, and studying any kind of history is a very 9th house Cancer thing to do, as Cancer is very sentimental and attached to the past. When he travels, he prefers to visit places with historical significance such as battlefields and museums. 

The 9th house also represents young adulthood. Julian did not feel comfortable expressing his emotional nature until he became a young adult and was free to explore the world on his own terms. He prefers travelling and having spiritual experiences with his loved ones rather than alone. As a young adult, he craved ew experiences and new people and went out almost every night, and would feel restless being home on his own. 

**9th house ruler in the 10th house:** The experiences that Julian had as a young adult finding his way in the world ultimately influenced his career and social standing. The people he met during those years became important to his career advancement. Advancing his career requires travelling away from home.

**Moon in Leo, 9th house:** For all he proclaims otherwise, Julian enjoys being at the center of attention. In addition he has a lot of emotional pride. He does not accept criticism very well, and may often retaliate when he feels he has been disrespected or not given the praise and adulation he craves.

He is romantic and almost dramatic in love, making big gestures and giving extravagant gifts. He has passionate love affairs, full of drama, and he loves the idea of a Great Romance like in the movies. Comedy and laughter are just as important and love and drama in his relationships. However, when he breaks up with a partner, it can be explosive. 

Interestingly enough, Leo moon natives are not very forthcoming with their romantic feelings. They hold themselves back, making sure that the other person loves them enough before they confess their own feelings. Julian’s need to be loved may cause him to “perform” different feelings on the surface than he feels deep down inside. He is not lying about his feelings consciously--he has a very fragile ego, and does this to protect it. 

The moon also symbolizes the mother. Julian’s mother was likely the dominant parent when he was growing up. She was generous, well-liked, and was always willing to help someone out in a pinch, giving freely of her money, time, and other resources. She likely influenced his love of the arts. On the other hand, she demanded loyalty from her friends and loved ones. She may have been a bit overbearing and controlling. 

**Moon Square Venus, 7th house:** Julian has trouble being emotionally open and honest in his significant relationships, especially in romantic relationships. Especially when he was young, he didn’t really know what he needed emotionally from a partner, and he may have gotten involved with people who were not good for him because he was unaware of his needs. 

While he desperately wants a deep and committed love relationship, commitment does not come easily to him. As soon as a partner indicates they want more from him, Julian may lash out and retreat to protect his independence. He is afraid of becoming emotionally dependent on another person, but at the same time, desperately craves deep emotional connections with others. This can cause emotional outbursts and other conflicts in his significant partnerships.

**Moon Sextile Mars, 6th house:** Julian has a lot of energy to get things done, but he needs inspiration to strike before he can use that energy constructively. Luckily, he receives inspiration from many sources, and he rarely experiences stagnation at work or regarding his creative projects. 

His feelings are somewhat volatile, and he is prone to outbursts of emotion. His feelings are immediate and all-consuming, though they may dissipate quite quickly. He is not shy about asking for what he needs from another person, but since he doesn’t always know what he needs, he may sulk or cause a scene to subconsciously get his loved ones to comfort him.

**Moon trine Chiron, 6th house:** Julian’s emotional health or lack thereof will affect his ability to succeed at work. He is emotionally in tune with his coworkers, and knows instinctively how to soothe them and give them what they need emotionally, building them up when they feel self-conscious or lack faith in their work. He is able to see beneath his coworkers’ surface emotions to identify their true feelings, and is always available to help a coworker in an emotional crisis.

**Moon square Ascendant in Scorpio:** Julian is bad at hiding his emotions, especially when his is angry or upset, others will notice. His emotional meltdowns may be quite public as a result. When he is upset, he will project his emotions as a way of keeping people from getting too close.

 

**10th house (Midheaven) in Leo:** The 10th house rules career and social standing. Leo on the 10th is an excellent placement for a performer! Leo here gives Julian a certain undeniable star quality. As much as he avoids the spotlight, he is not afraid of attention when he’s onstage performing for a crowd. Julian craves recognition for his work, as well as accolades and awards (compliments just aren’t enought). He is very conscious of his public image, and he wants people to perceive him as courageous, generous, and magnanimous. 

**10th house ruler in the 7th house:** Julian’s career and social status are affected by his significant partnerships. His romantic partners affect his public reputation. His personal and professional partnerships determine the success of his career and his social status. His career affects the health of his personal relationships. He works on his marriage the same way he works on his career, and in his relationships, he has certain “milestones” and achievements that he believes must be met in order to make a relationship legitimate. He wants a romantic relationship that is acceptable to society and the public at large. 

**Jupiter in Leo, 10th house:** This is an excellent placement for someone who makes money as public figure! Jupiter in Leo indicates that Julian will make good money and gain a lot of social status by being a public persona. His career must let him express his individuality and creative gifts in order for him to succeed professional, and he would be miserable in any job where he is expected to stifle his (very big) personality.

Julian has a reputation for being magnanimous and generous. He is known for being spontaneous, creative, and playful--and not a little bit jealous. Other people know he needs compliments and approval, and they usually indulge him because they rather enjoy his theatrical personality.

**Jupiter trine Saturn, 7th house:** Julian takes fun and play very, very seriously. He is very successful at work, which confuses people sometimes, as it seems like he’s always fucking around. But the truth is Julian works very, very hard to achieve his goals with a mix of deliberate planning and irreverent play. He has a strong work ethic, and does not give up on his projects very easily. Working with his loved ones makes him even more driven to succeed. 

When out together in public with his significant partners, Julian comes off as the more serious one. However, the opposite is likely to be true: behind closed doors, Julian is goofy as all hell. 

**Jupiter square Neptune, 1st house:** Julian has big dreams--some of his dreams may be so big as to be unrealistic, but he has difficulty differentiating between realistic and unrealistic dreams and goals. He may face frequent professional disappointments as a result.

This is another placement that may indicate a tendency towards codependency in his  relationships. Julian allows his loved ones to lean on him and look to him for support, often to his own detriment. Rather than speaking up and expressing his needs, he will swallow his discomfort and allow the other person to continue taking from him until resentment sets in. He will repress these feelings until they explode in a very public manner. 

**Jupiter conjunct Midheaven in Leo:** This is another placement emphasizing Julian’s ability to make his fortunes from performing as a public figure.

**Pluto 11th house:** Pluto is actually the dominant planet in Julian’s chart. This gives him an incredibly intensity and a strong sexual presence, which is part of his public persona.

When Pluto is in the 10th house, it often signifies lifelong power struggles regarding his career. He may struggle for control against more powerful people. This can causes very public blowouts with the people who support his career. This placement also suggests having very powerful friends in high places. Julian’s powerful friends use their influence to elevate him, but they often are not doing this out of the goodness of their own hearts--they usually want something from Julian in return. 

Julian has a gift for directing people towards a shared goal and powerful public presence. His peers look up to him as an authority, and if he weren’t and actor/writer/musician/producer/whatever, he would make an excellent politician. He has a knack for navigating the dark underbelly of professional groups, knowing instinctively which strings to pull and which to pluck to get what he wants out from his superiors.

Pluto is very sexual, and when placed in the 10th house, Pluto eroticizes his career. Julian may have difficulty differentiating between business partners and sex partners. He experiences sexual obsession and sexual jealousy of people who have authority over him. Sex may cause arguments and rifts in his professional life.

**11th house in Virgo:** The 11th house is the house of peers and social groups, and Virgo is the sign of selfless service. It is not an exaggeration to say that Julian will do almost anything to help his friends when they are in need, and he does not expect anything in return for his help. When one of his friends is ill, he may run errands for them, bringing them food, taking care of their health, and cleaning their homes. 

He makes friends with people who are intelligent and hard-working. He has a lot of professional goals, and he relies on his friends to help him achieve those goals. Many natives with this placement have strict health and fitness routines, but as Julian is by nature so pleasure-seeking, he relies on his friends to keep him on track with his health and fitness goals. His friends perceive him to be very organized, methodical, and meticulous

**11th house ruler (Mercury) in 7th house:** Friends become romantic or business partners; romantic and business partners become friends. Julian signs legal contracts with his friends and works towards shared goals with his peers. His approach to significant relationships is to treat them like friendships. It is important to him that his romantic and business partners accept his friends. He has a very progressive attitude towards marriage, and he wants a partner who shares his values and long-term hopes and dreams. 

**Uranus 11th house:** Julian makes friends with people who are weird. He prefers the offbeat and the strange to the normal when making friends, and his friends must give him space to be his starnge self. His social groups are full of people who are surreal and eccentric. His peer groups will experience periodic sudden upheavals and changes. He may move from one group to another, leaving the old friend group behind, rather frequently.

**Uranus sextile Neptune, 1st house:** Julian’s weird friends inspire him creatively. His offbeat peers shape his public persona. 

 

**Libra 12th house:** The 12th house is the house of hidden enemies, secret sorrows, and the unconscious. It is also associated with drugs and addictions.

Libra on the 12th indicates that Julian has a difficult time with telling the truth, especially with regards to negotiations. He may be unfair and unjust in the way he judges other people, and can be his own worst enemy when it comes to negotiating contracts--he often has difficulty compromising and can make unreasonable demands of his business partners. While he has a certain amount of natural charm, it is difficult for him to express this. He has difficulty being tactful and diplomatic, as his communication style is rather overbearing, which breaks down negotiations. 

This placement suggests that a person with a strong Libra placement will be a hidden enemy to Julian (it seems worth mentioning that Noel Fielding has a strong Libra influence in his chart). There is a lack of balance in his relationship with this Libra person, and this lack of balance may cause a broken contract or other type of broken commitment. The breakdown of this relationship.

Libra 12th house suggests that Julian performs music in solitude, and music is one of the ways he expresses his secret sorrows. Clandestine, secret relationships are possible. 

**12th house ruler in 7th house:** Julian’s significant partnerships, especially romantic partnerships, are affected by his inability to be honest. He holds his partners, both personal and professional, to unreasonable standards. He can be his own worst enemy when he attempts to resolve arguments or other issues with his partner, his behavior sabotaging his attempts to reach a compromise. Hidden enemies become open enemies. He may do an excessive amount of caretaking for a partner who is ill, addicted, or otherwise unable to care for themselves. He experiences sorrow through his relationships with others. 


End file.
